gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Knights
Space Knights is a third person, action, fighting, tower defense, and sandbox game. Gameplay In Space Knights, you play as an interstellar warrior with 5 other players. Every time, before you spawn, you choose a melee weapon, and a ranged weapon. You spawn at a tower that you must defend. Once it's health reaches 0, a message appears that states : "The tower has been demolished. Quickly, travel back in time to prevent this disaster.". After the tower is defeated, the wave count goes back to 0. A very important tool in the game is the building tool. It allows you to make gray cubes and place them where you would like as a defense. However, there are some enemies that can destroy these blocks. Another important object is shards. When monsters are destroyed, there is a quarter of a chance of them dropping 2-5 shards. These shards can be used as in game helpers. You can trade them for upgrades or game changing effects. Things can also be purchased with real money like character color packs, and different color blocks. (And weapon damage increase.) Weapons Melee Axe - The axe is for level ones. it is very weak, and moves slowly. Knife - The knife is for level twos. It is weak, and moves quickly. Sword - The sword is also for level twos. It has mild strength and moves at a mild speed. Mallet - The mallet is a weapon for level threes. It has great strength, and moves slowly. Spear - The spear is a weapon for level fours. It has great strength, and moves at a mild speed. Staff - The staff is a weapon for level fives. It has weak power, but moves impossibly fast. Ranged Bow - The bow is for level ones. It is weak, and reloads at a slow rate. Crossbow - The crossbow is for level twos. It shoots five arrows at once (like a shotgun). It's arrows are weak, but it has a quick reload rate. Shuriken - The shurkien is also for level twos. It is just like a throwable knife. It is weak, and moves quickly. Gun - The gun is a weapon for level threes. It shoots lasers that hurt anything in it's path. It has mild strength, and reloads instantly. Grendade launcher - The grenade launcher is a weapon for level fours. It shoots bouncy grenades that blow up an area. It has great strength and takes a while to reload. Missle launcher - The missle launcher is for level fives. It shoots rockets that blow up on impact. It has great strength, but takes a while to reload. Shard Upgrades Speed Increase - The Speed increase upgrade will speed up you and all of your allies. It costs 3 shards. Tower HP increase - The Tower HP increase upgrade adds a fourth of the tower's hp back. It costs 5 shards. Slow enemies - The slow enemies upgrade divides the enemies movement speed. It costs 7 shards. Stop enemies - The stop enemies stops all enemies in the current wave. It costs 9 shards. Purchasable goods Color Packs - (0.50 each) The color packs include 12 main colors for your character. The starting ones are black white and green. The purchasable ones are Pink, Red, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Silver, Beige, Rainbow, Purple, Brown, Black and White outline, and white silhouette. Block Colors - (2.00) The block color include 7 colors for your character to build with. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. Month Upgrades - (2.99 each) The upgrades include: Double Melee Damage, Double Movement Speed, Double Ranged Damage, and Double Health. Monsters Cubey - Cubeys are cute white cubes. Despite their cuteness, they still want destruction of your tower. They die in one hit regardless of what hey are hit with. Climber - Climbers are Orange cubes with pumpkin like faces. They climb over walls to reach your tower easier. They can also carry cubeys over walls. Mech - Mechs are Dark grey space knight-looking creatures with a red trim. They can use bows and arrows to attack you from afar. Nightmare - Nightmares are black space knight-looking creatures with red demonic eyes painted on the mask. They can walk through structures and players. Cloud - Clouds are flying monsters that drop explosives on players. They are incapable of hurting the tower. C4 -C4's are land creatures that explode when something blocks their path. They destroy placed blocks and kill players instantly. They also do minimum damage to other monsters. Walkers - Walkers are green demons that move very slowly. They heal themselves by hurling their bodies on top of players and munching on them. Arena Mode Arena Mode is an all out brawl. You and 9 other people are put in an arena. You fight agains other knights until there is only one survivor. Every now and then, a boss will spawn. Purchased upgrades are not used, and 10 shards are given when the boss is defeated. 5 shards for when people are slain. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games